Boston Strong
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: Doug stood up straight and Jem could see the seriousness go through his eyes. "The'e was a bomb."


**A/N: So to make up for my lack of posts (also my lack of St. Patty's one shot) here is another one! The Boston Bombings really shook us all up, it made some people mad but for a lot of people I think it made them scared. I was a nervous wreck, I have family in Boston, I have family in Boston's Fire Department and it was a mess. My point is that I thought this would be fitting, it's Jessie and Jem and I even threw in some little bits of fluff. The lyrics before the actual story would be Awolnation's "All I Need", fantastic band (amazing live) and when I listened to it all I thought of was those two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the town, I do not own the lyrics, I do own Jessie. **

* * *

**All I need, all all I need**

**is you**

**smiling**

**at me**

**all I need is you**

* * *

He was sleeping in his warm comfortable bed when Doug tore through the door screaming about something big going down at the marathon. Mind still clouded with sleep and the daze of a new day (afternoon, or maybe it was night) had yet to really wear off. Jem had a killer hangover too, so Doug deserved the punch to the gut the second he pulled Jem from his warm comforter (it was Jessie's but that shit was in his apartment now).

"Wha' the fuck?" Doug grunted out as he doubled over to catch his breath. "This is the thanks I get when I tell you yah' gi'l is in the middle of a wah' zone."

"What the fuck you talkin' 'bout Dougie?" Jem didn't have time for Doug's pointless rambles, the man always rambled. "Wah' zone?"

Doug stood up straight and Jem could see the seriousness go through his eyes. "The'e was a bomb."

Jem blinked a few times, "a bomb?" he asked again with his face contorted in thought.

"Yeah. I was at the bah' when ESPN was switched to CNN all of a sudden." Doug paused a little but and rubbed at the nape of his neck. "At the ma'athon, near the end, blew up. It's a mess Jem, pu'e chaos."

"Shit." Jem said as he sat down at the end of his bed. Who the fuck would want to do that? Oh Jem could tell you who, some ass hole with a vendetta, or a seriously fucked up douche bag. It took a full two minutes for it to sink in, really sink in, Boston was his city, his home, the streets he walks every day. This would set the city back to basic fear, there would be a constant suspicion, and he sure as hell was not letting Jessie take the bus anymore to work.

"Jessie's working today man..." Jem said to Doug, who only nodded and emphasized with his hands as if to say 'that was my point'. "They got an idea who did it?"

"Davis has got nothin' yet, but I'm sure he'll be puttin' togethe' something within the hour. I'm not su'e if yah' gonna' be able to get Jessie away from the hospital."

Jem shook his head and bit his lower lip, of course he couldn't! Jessie was a woman who would head butt him if he even suggested that, but she also wasn't as tough as she liked to play. "She gets done in an hou'."

Doug shrugged and went to lean by the window. "Rumo' is that people ran f'om the end st'aight to the hospital, donatin' blood." He ignored the look Jem was sending him. "We could at least check on he', fuckin' we could help fo' once."

Jem watched as Doug started to pace, Doug loved this city as much as any true Boston resident (born and raised). Jem had to agree, they may be Charlestown's most wanted bank robbers but hell, the least they could be today were two good civilians. Two good people, he heard Jessie chide in his head, the bitch was always there dictating his actions.

"Let's go." Doug stopped short when he watched Jem search around for a clean tee shirt. "You just gonna' stand thah' lookin' like that o' you gonna' gatha' the t'oops?"

Doug blinked and let his mouth hang loose; "Ah' you... uh..."

Jem put on a tee shirt and looked back at Doug. "Let's fuckin' go! Jesus Ch'ist." Doug didn't say anything just followed Jem out of the apartment. Everyone could see the postivie effects Jessie had on Jem, clear as day and night, but to this much of an extent?

It perplexed Doug, Jem wasn't this 'do good' person. He didn't run when the people sang songs of pain and needed assistance, most times he'd lock his apartment and ignore any attempt Doug would push towards him, well then again so would Gloansy and Dez... usually it was Doug. The very true was brought up on their way to Massechusetes General Hospital -their blood was shit, they weren't going to take the blood of two druggies (partially, Jessie was working on it) and two ex-druggies (they wouldn't get too involved with the specifics of alcohol).

"So what we gonna' do then?" Gloansy asked, Doug shrugged, chilvary had worn off at this point. "They ain't gonna' let us in thah' to fuck a'ound."

"They ain't gonna' let us get anywhe'e close." Dez said with a curse. "They got eve'ything blocked from this point on."

Jem and Doug shared a glance, a calculating glance. So in retrospect they couldn't be very helpful, although they didn't take that into consideration when they decided to speed out of Charlestown, but Jem was at least determined to see Jessie, make sure she was still able to function. It was likely she was handling it fine, as his sister had pointed out when she called to find out why she saw Doug's truck racing towards the bridge.

"Gotta' plan yet Dougie?" Jem asked as they found the closest (legal) parking spot. Hey the last thing they needed was a parking ticket. "Cause if you don't, I do."

"Lay it on us." Dez said as they piled out. They weren't close enough to see distinct sights but they were close enough to the inital blast zone to hear the cries of sirens, the cries of people, and see the smoke.

"You th'ee ah' gonna' go and see what you can do at the ma'athon. Wo'k yah' way up to the hospital. I'll meet ya' thah'." Doug was proud, he was big brother proud, he was -for lack of a better discription 'proud momma' proud.

"You got it." Doug said as he motioned for Gloansy and Dez to follow. Jem took off towards the hospital, he couldn't very well just walk in and demand to see Jessie -well he could but that probably wouldn't work out very well in his favor, but he knew a dozen different ways to get in and out of tons of buildings in this district, the hospital would be a piece of cake.

He helped a few people as he went, he saw more damage than he thought he would though. A man cradling a child -who knew if it was his or not, a woman making the sign of the cross over and over again. Runners stopped with hands covering their faces, expressionless eyes, or the woman at the side line trying desperately trying to get a hold of someone, anyone it appeared. The hospital was a nightmare, ambulances dumping people out and leaving to do it again, cops rushing in and out, nurses and doctors meeting stretches half way and transferring patients.

So it was a lot easier to just walk into the hospital, he realized that when he slipped and saws the mass mania around him. Red tiles outnumbered the white ones along the floor, people moaning, some people screaming for attention. Nurses frazzled and rushing around, supplies being thrown around, it was like a war zone. He manuavered around until he found the woman he was looking for.

"Katie!" He shouted and caught the dark haired woman by her arm, she was about to calmly placate him into taking a seat a doctor will be with you soon or we're doing the best we can give me a name and she'd promise that as soon as she heard something she'd return. She did not expect to see James Coughlin.

"Jem?" She stopped short and tilted her head; "What ah'... if yah' hu't you can deal with Jessie yo'self. You don't look..."

He cut her off swiftly; "Jessie in he'e o' Peds?"

"Uh..." Katie had put a hand to her forehead and let out a shaky breath; "I couldn't even tell you, this was all just... shit."

Jem gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly; "Whe'e's Jessie?"

"Peds, she has to be in Peds. I haven't seen he' since we sta'ted, she was supposed to be in he'e..." She was released almost immediately as he rushed towards the pediatric's unit, Katie just stared, blinked, then before she could even comprehend what was happening another man was gripping her arm.

"I'm looking for my wife! Please, her and her sister were running together."

"Si' we'e doin' the best that we can, I need you to sit down, give me he' name and age and I'll do the best that I can."

The pediatrics ward was less of a war zone compared, it was mostly nurses consoling children and parents. It was doctors not running their normal checks because they were a little occupied. Jem went to the nurses station, they were still as frazzled, the news was showing constant replays of the explosions, well shit. "I'm lookin' for Jessie."

"What the hell?" One of the older nurses exclaimed when she finally noticed Jem there at the desk tapping his fingers impatiently. "When did you get he'e Coughlin?"

"Whe'e's Jessie?"

"She's wo'king Jem." Another nurse, Judy, cut in. He liked Judy, she was calm most of the time, but boy could she drink. "You shouldn't even be he'e."

"And miss the fun?" Jem asked with a challenge then he looked at the old nurse again, her name tag said Jackie but he couldn't care less. "I know she gets off in little unda' ten minutes, but I know she won't leave, so you eitha' tell me whe'e she's at o' I walk into eve'y room until I find her."

"She's at the end of the hall." Judy said calmly and pointed. Jem thanked her with a nice small smile before he started his way down the hall way. He heard her cursing and muttering before he saw her, her tight pony tail had loose pieces of hair falling to frame her face, she had a slight tremble with her hands (no one else would notice but he did), but more importantly was the way she slammed the clipboard down on the counter with frustration.

"... fucking... bull shit..." he wasn't sure what she was mumbling about but he was pretty sure it had something to do with her work day in a general aspect. She was in the middle of a ramble when she smelled, because she couldn't feel anything at that moment, Jem's familiar scent.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely as he turned her around and cupped her face, she was pale and she looked like she would snap on the first person she saw next.

"Am I okay?" She repeated with malice. "Of course I'm not okay! I was moved from the E.R. to cover in here because children were brought in too, but lucky me I get to play E.R. nurse too for a few hours so I now get to see the actual damage. Or did you mean was I okay with some ass hole deciding to blow shit up during a marathon for charity in our city?"

"I meant you ah'n't hu't, you don't have patients swingin' at you again?" She smirked a little and responded with a no before she crossed her arms. He pulled her in close and rubbed lightly at her back.

"I'm not hurt." He felt her relax and smiled into her hair as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He was content to stand there in the hall way with her, just knowing she was alright, if not a little drained. Of course he would have to deal with the emotional mess she'd be when she would finally manage to get home, but he wouldn't worry about that until he absolutely had to.

Their moment was disturbed, not completely ruined for she didn't let him release her yet, when Judy came over and calmly explained that they needed Jessie down in E.R until the commotion had died down some more. Jem kissed Jessie on the forehead and told her he'd wait up, she smiled and thanked him before pressing a small kiss to his lips. He made his way with her towards the E.R, well he was the hallway before for the general exit, but when he stepped outside he noticed there wasn't as much of a rush anymore, there were a few ambulances but the medics and EMT's working had taken their time to take the patient inside.

"How's ou' gi'l?" He turned and with a risen eye brow towards Gloansy, Dez, and Doug.

"Since when is she ou' gi'l?" Jem said as he walked over to the three of them. No longer there was the openly concerned Jem, this was normal cold and cut off Jem. "She's mine. And she's al'ight."

"Does she know when she'll be able to come home?" Doug asked as they walked back towards the truck, left completely untouched.

"They told he' until the commotion died down a little bit, could be a while." The other three men mentioned what they did to help, Dez was a little more shaken up than the rest of them, he helped load a man that was missing a leg and he swore he had never seen something like that before. Doug mentioned briefly how it wasn't anything like the movies, which Jem thought was the point of reality but he didn't say anything.

The four of them walked up to Jem's apartment, they each cracked open a beer and toasted to Boston. The night though was spent in a heavy silence. Obviously Fergie would try to take advantage of this and pull a decent sized job while the entire police force was focused on finding the man responsible for that day's terror. Although Doug was pretty assertive that it would be a stupid idea for Ferige to do so because the cops wouldn't even bother wasting time, they'd be shot on the spot.

They turned on the news, not that there was much of a choice, and watched intently of replays of the explosion. They heard the anchor saying there was no definite conviction but there was a suspect in custody at the time. She mentioned the total death number, the number was insignificant to the information that an eight year old boy had been in the number of the dead. One hundred and forty-four people had been confirmed for treatment at Mass. General Hospital, with a minimum of seventeen people in critical condition with twenty-five others in serious condition. Eight more children, it made Jem sick to think about, were admitted in the midst of those numbers.

They talked to a doctor from the hospital who had mentioned amputations being necessary for many of the lower limb injuries, how serial surgeries (whatever those were) would be needed for many more. He brought up briefly how at least ten patients came in with amputated limbs already, it was a sad day for Boston.

Gloansy and Dez had left shortly after that, they discussed going to the bar to drink the night away. Although it sounded like a great idea, Doug was going to pass as well as Jem. Doug and Jem sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jem started going off about finding the ass hole who did this.

"They'll find him." Doug said, he had a convective tone, and he truly did believe that they would find the guy who did it and how he would get no mercy.

"No one goes afta' ou' city and gets away with it." Jem said as he took another swig from his bottled beer. "What time is it?"

Doug shrugged before he pulled his phone out; "Almost nine."

Jem was about to comment on how Jessie should have been home already, but she had managed to walk through the door before he could get the rant formed in his head. "How'd you get home?"

"Katie gave me a ride." Jessie said softly before she said a quiet hello to Doug. "I'm going to lay down, goodnight Doug."

"G'night Jess." Doug said softly back as they both watched the physically (emotionally as well) drained woman go back towards the bed room. "That's my cue."

"It is." Jem said as he finished off his beer, he slammed the bottle down and stood up. "Now get the fuck outta' he'e."

He didn't wait to see if Doug listened, the slamming door told him he did when he quietly went into the bed room. He found Jessie laying on her side facing the window, she was curled up slightly on top of the blankets but her eyes were open. He grunted lightly and walked over to the edge of the bed. He sat down by her feet and simply waited.

He wasn't good with comforting people, he simply didn't know what to say or how to say it. She was the one that would open up and tell him how to respond, although most times one of his kisses would do, or a night of sex. This time though he had the sense that those things wouldn't do it, so he rubbed her leg in a comforting way. He got what he wanted when she sat up and gripped his hand.

"You gonna' talk o' we gonna' sit he'e?" Jem asked gruffly while his thumb traced mindless patterns into her hand.

"What do you want me to say? It wasn't a good day, it was a shitty day. I kept thinking what if, what if this patient dies? Do I tell their family? Or what if, what if it was Dougie coming through those doors, or Gloansy, or Dez... and don't even get me started on the text I got from Katie."

She didn't realize she had started to lose control of her emotions until she felt her self shifting from bed to his lap. He cradled her silently and played with her hair until she had calmed down enough. "I was on auto drive and I saw her message briefly saying something about you being in the E.R... and Christ! what if you were hurt?"

"I'm fine." He said arrogantly, it was her he was worried about. "It's not like you expect to see those things Jess."

She shrugged and snuggled deeper into him. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter against him. "I love you too." He said, well more like whispered it.

He didn't have much time after that before her lips were attached to his and the battle for dominance had started. So they continued into the night, he worshipped her body and held her tightly in hopes of getting rid of the horrible images from the day. When the morning came he refused to let her help to do anything but piss, they spent the entire day in bed tracing meaningless patterns onto their skin and placing playful kisses wherever they could reach.

The second day after the bombing she wasn't shaky, he was not letting her go to work so easily though, besides the point of him calling her out (the old one answered, lectured him for a few minutes but he didn't pay attention). This time they spent the time carelessly sprawled out on the sofa together watching old classic movies that he hated and she adored.

"Hey Jem?"

He looked down at Jessie's face; "Yeah babe?"

"They'll find the guy right?"

He snorted outwardly and kissed her hard against the mouth. "You think Boston's weak enough to let the guy get away?"

"No, I just... would feel better if I knew they will definitely get him." She said softly with another kiss against his lips.

"Oh believe me babe, they'll get him. Eve'y coppe' out the'e is lookin' for him now, and you know somethin' about the Boston P.D?"

She smirked playfully and traced kisses down his jaw. "No what?"

"They, just like -Jesus you tease stop, the 'est of us ah' Boston strong." She giggled as her hands trailed up his shirt. "You asked fo' it."

Jessie laughed as she was pinned against the sofa, she liked the idea of Jem (as well as the many other citizens) being this 'Boston strong', it meant that they as a whole had the strength to continue on. It gave her hope.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! I know there are some minor spelling mistakes and such, but like I've explained before I can't just sit and go through reading it in the mindset of a reader right away, I need to wait like a week or so then I'll read through it, cringe and slam my face into a wall. Also I just really like the idea of Boston Strong, so that was also thrown in. **

**Review! **


End file.
